Lasting Love
by BellaCullen112
Summary: Hey guys!well i dont know what 2 really write about so heres what this storys about. Bella has a daughter from jacob but he left her so now they think shes a freak. the cullens come into town and bella and edward fall in love. hope you like it it's rade T


Okay guys here it is:

BPOV

I was sitting by myself at my table in the cafeteria I sighed and looked around. I saw Mike and Jessica sitting at there table with all there friends surrounding them. Ugh I hate Jacob I wouldn't be here sitting by myself if it wasn't for him once he found out I was pregnant he took off not having anything to do with me. Well at least I have Vanessa with me she's so cute and I love her more than anything she's only a month old I sighed again it's so hard being a parent you have to wake up in the middle of the night because of the crying and having to change the dipper that's one of the reasons I don't have any friends here and because the word got out I was having a baby. I would be sitting with Jessica and her crew but nope I'm sitting by myself. The rumor of the school was there were two new families's coming to live here the Cullen's and the Hales I know there going to ignore me like everyone else does.

Two days passed and the school was bussing about the new kids they were coming today I went to my first class and sat down at my usually empty table I saw the chair move back and I looked up to see who it was I wondered who would sit with me? I looked up to see a girl with spiky hair and she was short with blue eyes she saw me staring and smiled. "Hi I'm Alice and you are?" The girl asked. "I'm Bella but your probably wasting your time in talking to me you belong in Jessica's group you can get into big trouble in talking to me" I said and looked away. Alice kept quite after that. The bell rang and it was time to go to lunch I sat at my usual table and started eating.

EPOV

Once we parked outside there were a lot of staring I went to the office and got my schedule and went to my first class witch was Social Studies oh great I thought that class ended when I saw Alice. "Hey Alice" she turned and saw me she ran over to me "Hey what's up" I asked her. "Nothing I just met this girl Bella and I feel sorry for here I don't think she has any friends or wants them" Alice said. I saw a girl that was looking at us probably heard what Alice said. "Oh Bella used to have friends but they ditched her cause she had a baby we never see it though she never takes it outside but don't worry she's a freak" the girl said. "Wow" was all Alice said. "Oh by the way I'm Jessica we should hang out sometime" she said looking at me I didn't think she meant Alice. "Sure" I said.

The rest of my class went by fast it was time for lunch when I saw her sitting by herself eating "Hey Alice want to sit with this Bella maybe we could be her friends" I said. "Okay but don't forget about Emmett by the way have you seen him" "No I haven't seen him" I said then I saw him talking to a blonde girl "Oh Alice he's over there" I said and pointed to wear Emmett was. I walked with Alice behind me to the table were the beautiful girl was.

BPOV

I heard two chairs being pulled back I looked up to see Alice and somebody else that was that was well hot oh shut up Bella he'll never go for a girl like you especially after he finds out you have a baby "Hi I'm Edward Cullen and this is Alice Cullen" the god like person said. "Hi I'm Bella Swan and I think you would like to sit over there" I said and pointed to Jessica's table. "No I think we'll sit here" Edward said. "Okay" I said and continued eating my phone went off it was a text from my mom:

Bella Vanessa got sick you might want to come home now

I texted her back:

I'll be right there  
"I'm sorry I have to go my daughter got sick and I have to go to her nice meeting you" I said and ran out of the cafeteria.

Hope you like it and tell me if I should continue

I ran out of the cafeteria and got in my BMW Black Convertible and took off home it didn't take long for me to get there. I ran through the door and up to Vanessa's room. "Mom what's wrong with her" I asked worried. "She has a fever" Renee said. "Let me take her to the doctor please" I said. "No Bella it's just a fever and you have school I'll take care of her go back to school" Renee said. "Okay fine and if anything happens you call me" I said and went back to my car I went to school and I just made it in time for biology I took my usually empty seat in the middle. I was doodling in my notebook when I heard a chair being pulled back I looked up to see who was seating next to me I thought it was Alice but it was Edward or I think that's what his name was will these people ever leave me alone? I thought. "Hi" I said. "Hello" "Umm you might want to sit next to Jessica over there she looks mad that your not sitting over there" I said. "No I like sitting here and between you and me I don't like Jessica" He told me back. "Well nether do I" I said and laughed he laughed to." Oh Bella your mom is Renee right" "Yea why" I asked. "Oh your mom invited us to dinner tonight" he sounded happy. "Oh okay" I said I wonder why she didn't tell me. Mr. Banner started class then. I saw a note go under my notebook I took it out and read it:

_You know Alice was pretty sad that you been running away from her she wanted you to be her best friend._

I wrote him back:

_I'm not running away I had a family emergency and I don't need friends but thanks for asking _

I put it back on his side a few minutes later it was under my hand:

_Why don't you need friends everybody does and what was the family emergency is that why you ran out on us at lunch?_

I sighed and wrote back:

_Well I don't need friends and if you were smart you would stay away from me you don't want to be made fun of to do you and my family emergency is none of your concern now is it you should of paid attention at lunch._

I passed it to him by that time the bell rang ending school I got up and left the classroom. I went to my locker and put away my books and went to my car I was on my way home worrying about Vanessa.

I made it home and went to my daughters room there she was asleep I went and checked her fever and it was gone that god. I got up and took a shower and got ready for tonight when the Cullen's came for dinner I went with skinny red jeans and a black t-shirt I went with white ballet flats I put my hair in a bun with the bangs out and put on a gold locket with me and Vanessa in it. I went to Vanessa's room and got her dressed in I little blue and white dress with flowers on it. The door bell rang and it went to got answer it I picked up Vanessa and went downstairs. I opened the door and there stood the Cullen's "Hi" I said. "Hello nice to meet you I'm Carlisle and this is Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Alice." Carlisle said. "Hello I'm Bella and this is Vanessa" I said holding up my baby. "Oh Bella can I hold her" Esme asked. "Sure and would you please come in dinners almost done" I said I handed her to Esme and led them to the dinning room. My mom was cooking the food I coughed to get her attention "Oh hi Bella" she said and looked at the Cullen's "Oh hi I'm Renee and this is Charlie" my mom introduced her and my dad. The Cullen's introduced themselves and they sat down. The phone started ringing "Bella can you get that" my mom called from the kitchen "Sure" I said and went to go get the phone. "Hello" I said. "Hello is this Bella" "Yes it is" "Oh well I'm Jessica's friend and let me tell you she wants you do stay away from the Cullen's or else" "Who is this and what's or else" I said. "Oh I'm Selena and you'll find out what or else is" and with that she hung up. I went back to the table by the time I got there they were waiting for me. I sat down and we began eating "So we sat with Bella at school today" Alice said. "Did you know" my dad said looking at me. "Yep she's a quit person did you know that" "Yea I did" my dad said. I looked down embarrassed "I just know were going to be great friends" Alice said. "That's enough Alice" Carlisle said. "Sorry dad" Alice said. We finessed our dinner and they stayed and talked for a while "Hey Alice do you want to come to my room" I asked. "Yea sure" she said back "Okay let me just put Vanessa asleep" I said and took Vanessa to her room with Alice following "Hey Bella is it hard being a parent especially being your age" Alice asked. "Yea it is I had to drop out of track, volleyball, even cheerleading and I lost all my friends they thought I was a loser" I said looking down. "Oh my god I feel so sorry for you if you don't mind me asking who's the father" "Umm the father is Jacob Black once he found out I was having a baby he left me then when my dad found out he freaked he couldn't trust me anymore and he's still mad at me today" I said on the verge of crying. Alice came over to hug me "It's okay Bella it's okay" she said comforting me. "No it's not Alice it's never going to be okay. Anyways let's go to my room" I said and led her to my room. She just about freaked out when she saw it "Oh my god Bella can I see your closet" "Sure" I said and she ran to my closet.

Once she got in there she screamed like there was no tomorrow I ran in there "Alice what's wrong" I asked. "Nothing I just love your closet" she said. "Oh Okay" I said. We heard running coming up the stairs "Bella what's wrong" it was my mom. "Nothing it was Alice screaming when she saw my closet" I said. While I said that everybody was up here in my room. I heard Vanessa crying "I'll be right back" I said. "I'll go with you" Edward said I ran into Vanessa's room and picked her up I started rocking her back and forth. "You know she's beautiful right" Edward said. "Yea she is" I said. "Can I hold her" He asked. "Sure" I said and handed her to him once she was in his arms she stopped crying. I walked out of her room and into mine Edward was following me. "Hey mom" I said. "Hi Bella" she said back "Hey mom umm I was trying to calm Vanessa down and when I gave her to Edward she stopped crying isn't that weird" I said. "Yes it is" she said. "Mom can Alice, Edward, and Emmett stay over you know like a sleepover" I asked. "Yes of course you haven't had a sleepover in so long" she said "Okay thanks" I said and I went to go find Alice and Emmett. They were both in my closet "Hey guys do you want to spend the night here" I asked. "Omg YES I WOULD LOVE TO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BELLA YOU'RE THE BEST" Alice and Emmett screamed I started laughing my head off as well as Edward I heard a little giggle coming from behind me everyone stopped laughing and looked at Vanessa I ran and picked her up from Edward's hands I was so happy my baby could laugh I hugged her and I didn't want to let her go I gave her back to Edward because I was pulled by Alice "Umm Alice were are you taking me" I asked. "Well aren't you going to show me my room?" she asked. "Yea follow me" I said and I led her to her room when she walked in "OMG BELLA I LOVE IT THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME STAY HERE FOR TO NIGHT" Alice said. "Sure no problem let me go show your brother's there room" I said and went to my room I told them both to follow me first I showed Emmett his: and then I showed Edward's his: "Hey Edward do you want your parents to stay here?" I asked. "Sure" he said. I went to go find Edward's parents and showed them to there room: they loved it "Bella" my mom was calling me. "Yes mom" I called "Come here" she said. "Where are you" I said. "In the kitchen" she said I went down to the kitchen: "Yeah mom" I asked "Bella give them a tour of the house please" she said "Sure mom" I said. I went up to there rooms and gathered them together. "Okay guys this is the movie theater: then I led them to the swimming pool "Okay guys this is the swimming pool yes we have one inside and one outside" I said.: next I showed them the bowling alley: then I showed them the game room: and last but not least the spa room: "Okay guys that's the end of to tour you may go back to your rooms or where ever you want" I said.

After I said that everybody left except Alice stayed with me "Hey Bella can I talk to you" "Sure no problem" I said. "Okay first can we go swimming" Alice asked. "Of course" I said I led her to my walk in closet "Can I pick your outfit no offense but your taste sucks" Alice said. "I know it does and with that I would be happy that you picked my outfit for me" I said and led her to the swimwear. She picked out my outfit witch was a Blue Bikini I didn't want to wear the bottoms so she gave me shorts that matched. Alice went with a purple to peace and purple flip-flops. We went down to the pool and started talking "Okay Alice what did you want to talk to me about" I asked. "Well-"she was cut off by Emmett and Edward coming in wearing trunks the ran to us Emmett picked up Alice and Edward picked up me "Edward let me go" I screamed. "No way" he said. I heard Alice screaming the same thing to Emmett "I swear Edward if you don't let me go now I'm going to-"I was cut off because they through us in the water when we came up they were laughing we got out of to water and I asked Emmett for a hug of course him being a two year old he said yes as did Edward with Alice we got to the edge and through them in well them being stronger we came in with them. When we came up we were laughing. "BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I think it was my dad "In the pool" I called. My dad came in his face red with anger "Bella what do you think your doing your supposed to be caring for your daughter not playing around with your friends and your boyfriend" when my dad said boyfriend he pointed to Edward I blushed deep red yeah I wish I thought "But dad he's not my boyfriend he's a friend and Vanessa's asleep" I said honestly. "Well then you still shouldn't be playing a round if you didn't have a baby maybe you could but since you do then you cant" he said "Okay I'll get out right now" I said getting out of the water. I heard Charlie mumble it's all her fault she got pregnant I would still be friends with Billy but no I cant we had a big fight so now I hate my daughter she's a disgrace to the family. With that Charlie left I was feeling not so good and my stomach I ran upstairs to take a shower I got in for fifteen minutes and when I got out I went to my room to get dressed I picked a blue shirt and tight skinny black jeans. I went downstairs and went to find my mom. "Mom wear are you" I asked. "In the kitchen" I heard her call. I went to the kitchen "Hey mom where's dad" I asked. "Oh he went to the hospital they called" "Oh" was all I said. I went to the pool and saw they were still in there. "Hey guys" I said as I walked in. "Oh hey Bella why are you dressed" Alice asked. "Because I had to get out you heard my dad" I said looking down. "Oh well I could get out if you want we could finish our conversation before we were rudely interrupted" Alice said looking and the boys "No its okay have fun well talk later" I said "Bella" "Yea mom" I called "Come here" she said. "I'll be right back" I said I ran to the kitchen "Oh Bella Vanessa's awake" she said. "Okay I'll be right back" I said and ran to her room. I picked her up and went downstairs I went back to the pool and sat down in the chair. Vanessa started struggling in my arms when Edward and Alice were coming to sit by me. "Hey you guys didn't have to get out of the pool you know that right" I said. "Yea we know we wanted to" Edward said man I could get lost in his eyes forever his Emerald eyes pull your self together Bella I thought. "Thanks" I said Vanessa was holding her hands out at Edward. "Edward do you want to hold Vanessa it seems she wants you to hold her" I said. "Sure I like Vanessa" Edward said I gave Vanessa to Edward and she was cuddling with him "Awww" Alice said. "I guess she likes you" I said. "I guess she does" Edward said smiling at me I blushed. Alice pulled me "Alice were are we going" I asked her "To your room we need to finish our talk" she said we were almost there "Okay" I said we went to my room "Okay Alice what is it" I asked. "Well……………………."

Sorry wanted to leave a cliffy sorry again that I didn't post I had to go school shopping

"Okay Alice what is it" I asked "Well I was wondering if you like my brother and well I know he likes you because he always grabs me when were in the pool you know to through me in. and then there's when you guys look at each other it's so obvious he likes you and I was wondering if you like him" she said looking down blushing "Well Alice I do like him but-" I was cut off by Alice "Oh really Bella you do I knew it I knew it we-" I cut her off "Alice let me finish" I said. "Okay sorry" she said. "I do like him but I can't date him I have to take care of Vanessa and even if I could what would my dad say he already thinks I'm a disgrace to the family" I said sitting down on my bed. "Yea your right hmm let me think" she said. We said there for about five minutes "I got it" Alice said jumping up from my bed "Got what" I asked confused. "I got an idea what if you found a babysitter to take care of Vanessa and then you could secretly date Edward" Alice said proud of her idea "I cant" I said. "Why not" Alice said "Because I don't have money for a babysitter and what if my dad found out" I said. "Well I'll pay for the babysitter and your dad will never find out" she said "No Alice your not paying for a babysitter and if my dad did find out I'll be dead" I said. "Oh come on Bella please let me pay please and once again your dad will never find out" Alice said I opened my mouth to protest when there was a knock on my door "Well finish later" I told Alice as I went to open the door it was Edward "hey what's up" I said "nothing your mom told me for you to go to the store and get baby food for Vanessa so what are you and Alice talking about" Edward said looking at Alice "Oh nothing really I was just letting Alice know I wanted to take her shopping this Saturday" I said winking at Alice luckily Edward didn't see. "Edward wears Vanessa" I asked him. "Oh Emmett wanted to hold her" he said like it didn't mean anything I just looked at him shocked "wears Emmett" I asked. "Umm I think he's in the game room" Edward said I ran down the hall I checked the pool first thank god she wasn't in the water. Then I ran to the bowling alley again she wasn't there finally I made it to the game room there was Emmett with Vanessa I sighed and ran over to them "Hey can I see Vanessa" I asked. "But I just got her Edward's been holding her ever since you left she fell asleep on him" Emmett said in his whining voice. "Okay you can hold her after I get back from the store okay" I said grabbing Vanessa from Emmett I walked to the living room to find my mom, Esme, and Carlisle In there. "Hey mom I'm going to the store do you need anything" I asked. "Yea I need you to get me some sugar please" My mom asked. "Sure do you guys need anything" I asked looking at Esme and Carlisle "No were okay" they said. "Okay" I said and went up to my room where Alice and Edward were talking they stopped once I entered the room okay weird I thought. "Hey I was going to the store I was wondering if you want to go with me" I asked them "Sure I'll go" Edward said. "Okay do you want to Alice" I asked. "No I was just going to spend some quality time with your closet" she said. "Okay then you ready" I asked Edward. "yep" he said we went downstairs to my car I got Vanessa in her car seat and then I got in the drivers seat and we were off to the store when we got there I took Vanessa out and put her in the basket I first went to get the sugar for my mom then I went to get the baby food Edward went to go get something and was to be right back. I was already paying when Edward came "Hey what did you get" I asked him "Oh nothing" he said. "Liar" I said. I paid and went to the car I loaded the bags and put Vanessa in her car seat and we were off to my house.

Oooooooooooo what did Edward get what was Alice talking About so many questions unanswered jk anyways thanks for reading it and if you could make me a banner I would love that and if you want to be in the story just tell me who you want to be and what group you want to be with oh and if you want to be the babysitter that job is filled it's played by the wonderful Brandi and thanks to all my wonderful readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

School was tomorrow ugh I thought my dad came home and was happy that I was holding Vanessa. I was putting her to sleep she gave one last look to Edward smiled and fell asleep. I went to put her upstairs Alice following me "Bella why do you think Vanessa likes Edward and not me" Alice asked. "I don't know and Alice she does like you" I said. "Oh okay then and Bella when you went to the store what did you guys talk about?" Alice asked. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you and Edward were talking about but stopped when I entered the room" I said. "Okay we were talking about how nice it was that you let us stay here" She said obviously lying I let it drop "Okay I'm going to bed" I said and got up to leave. "Me to" Alice said. "Night Alice" I said. "Night Bella" Alice said. I went to my room and closed the door I went to my closet and got pj's and went to bed.

**********Morning**********

I felt some one bouncing on by bed "Bella wake up" Alice said. "Go away" I mumbled "No now hurry up or you going to be late" Alice said. "I don't care" I said. "Bella if you don't get up right now then I have to go get _ice water_ and you don't want that know do we" Alice said right when she said ice water I was up and going to my closet "No Bella I already picked your outfit so you don't need it" Alice said I turned around and saw her holding up an outfit it was a gray shirt that said _Vamp it up_(**A/N **I have that shirt that's what I'm going to wear my first day of school) and some skinny black jeans I didn't feel like arguing so I put it on Alice also gave me Black stilettos and then went to do my hair and make up. When she was done she went to go get dressed and came back saying we had to go. We got to school and went our separate ways except Alice and me went to our class and sat down. The teacher drowned on and on then finally the bell rang to go to our elective. I picked up my books and walked out of the class I rounded the corner and saw Jessica kissing Edward I quickly turned and walked away holding the tears that were going to spill.

(**A/N)** before you guys get mad at Edward here's his POV okay

Edward's POV

I was waiting to get out of class to see my Bella wait did I just call her my Bella I'm losing it ugh I had to get out of here everywhere I look I see Bella. The bell rang and in my hurry to escape I stood up and I forgot the teacher dismiss the class so I had to wait until the teacher let me go it was almost time to get to class when the teacher let me go. I was walking fast down the hall because I didn't want to be late for this class I had Bella in this one. I wasn't looking wear I was going when I ran into some one It was Jessica "I'm sorry" I said. "No problem I wouldn't hold this against you if you gave me a kiss" Jessica said. "No I'm sorry I cant I don't want to be late for class" I said trying to get away Jessica wouldn't let me through so I picked her up and put her to the side I was about to walk through when I felt someone's lips on mine I looked up and it was Jessica I tried to push her off of me but she wouldn't budge so I let her kiss me with me not kissing back. We heard the warning bell so I got her off of me and walked to class.

Bella's POV

I sat down in my seat totally heart broken I heard the seat screeching I looked up and saw Edward. I looked to the teacher witch was looking through papers I looked down and pulled out a piece of paper and began to doodle. "Hey why are you so quiet" Edward asked I looked up to see him staring at me. "I don't have anything to say" I said and looked down. "Oh you always have something to say" Edward said. "Well not today why don't you go kiss Jessica" I said and looked down holding back tears. "Bella she kissed me I wasn't even kissing back and besides I already like some one else Jessica's way out of my league" Edward said. "I don't believe you and who is this lucky girl that I hear of" I asked sarcastically "none of your business" he said back smirking "it is to" I said. The teacher started class then. I kept turning back to look at Edward. The bell finally rang signaling for lunch I got up and went to my locker. I opened it and saw a thing of roses and a card. I got the card out and it said:

_I've been thinking of you everyday and night your on my mind every second of every day every were I look there you are I love your smile your laugh and even your blush. I know I've only known you for a few days but to me it seems like more I hope it does to you to anyways I hope you like the roses and will you go out with me I can take you to the dance and I don't care about Jessica and the other girls I only care about you._

_**Love,**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

I looked up and put my books away and slammed my locker and ran to lunch I saw Edward sitting at my table I called "**Edward**" he looked up and saw me I motioned him to come here and he did "Hey can I talk to you private" I asked. "Sure" he said I led him to the parking lot. "So" I said looking down at my feet. "So" Edward asked. "I saw the roses" I said blushing. "Oh that look I'm-------"I cut him off "Edward Cullen don't you say your sorry I loved them okay and I would love to go out with you" I said. I saw his face light up like on Christmas when he opened up a present that he wanted. I ran and hugged him we stayed like that for about 5 minutes.

I finally broke away and he pouted I just laughed at him. I knew that the others would come and look for us and I could care less. "Edward I don't really want to go back to class do you?" I asked him. "No not really" he said then smiled that crooked smile. I forgot about cheerleading tryouts but I didn't really care we would be graduating pretty soon anyways so why bother. I walked with Edward hand in hand to the cafeteria people started to stare including Alice I walked up to her "Hey Alice I'm going to ditch school okay I said. "Hey where's Emmett" I asked. "Over there with the blond girl" Alice said pointing to a blonde girl and a blonde guy I swear they look like twins I think Alice should be with the blonde boy. "Be right back" I said and walked up to them. "Hi I'm Bella and you are?" I asked. "Hi I'm Rosalie and this is Jasper my twin brother" the blonde girl said. "Nice to meet you. I just came over here to see if you want to meet my friends and maybe come to my house after school" I said looking at them "Yes we would love to and are you coming Emmett" Rose asked Emmett. "Yea I am" Emmett said and got up. We walked over to them and I introduced them. "Guys this is Alice and Edward" I said pointing to them "and Alice Edward this is Rosalie and Jasper" I said. Alice was looking at Jasper and Jasper was looking at Alice yes! I just played matchmaker I thought. I pulled Rose to the side "What I was trying to do was get Alice and Jasper together and I guess it worked" I said "yea I've been trying to get that boy todate for forever and I guess it worked" she said we started giggling and walked back over to them I went straight for Edward and Rose went straight for Emmett. "Are you ready to go love" Edward asked. "Yep" I said and we left to our cars. Alice had agreed to take his car home after school and so we took my car. I let Edward drive but I didn't know where we were going. He said it was a surprise soon after I was getting anxious but finally we pulled up to a travel that led to a forest oh no not hiking.

**(A/N)** okay guys I know it's short but that's all I got so far and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so here it is sorry I haven't wrote in a while it was because of school and a lot of homework but I'm still writing it as we speak hopefully it will be up tonight okay so I hope you like it and once again thanks for reading my story!!!!!!!!!!

"Umm Edward I know this is going to sound funny but umm I'm not a good hiker and umm well I fall a lot" I said bushing. "Its okay Bella don't worry I'll catch you if you fall" Edward said smirking humph. We started walking "Hey Edward umm are we going" I asked. "That you'll have to find out" "ugh" I said that made him smirk even more. We started walking again and I fell right when I was about to hit the ground Edward caught me. "Thanks" I said blushing. "No problem" he said. After about two hours we came to a clearing it was beautiful. "Wow" I said. "Yea it is a wow I found it the first day we came here and well I've come here ever since" he said. "Wow your lucky you found it its soo beautiful here" I said. "I guess it's my meadow but know I want it to be our meadow I know I know it sounds corny but it's the truth" he said. "No it doesn't sound corny I love it" I said. Edward leaned in and we kissed passionately then we broke away. It was quiet for a moment we were just gazing into each other eyes. I heard a branch crack and I felt we were being watched I looked were I heard the noise and saw Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme. Esme was holding Vanessa I was blushing so I looked down. "Okay guys were sorry we followed you guys but we wanted to no were you were going" Alice said. "Alice I'm going to kill you" Edward said I put a hand on him to calm him down. They came into a clearing Esme came to me and gave me Vanessa. I still had this feeling that we were being watched so I looked around again and saw a figure I froze "Bella, hello earth to Bella" Alice said. "Huh what" I said looking at her. "I said sorry again and I want to make it up to you were going shopping" she said. "Umm Alice I don't want to go shopping I'm not in the mood for it" I said gazing back to the figure. This time Alice looked were I was gazing "uh Jasper look" Alice pointed to the figure. Jasper stood in front of Alice to protect her. At this time everybody was looking over there. At that instant there was somebody in front of me. She was pale, pretty, and her eyes were violet "Hi I'm Victoria and I'm a vampire" she said. "Hi I'm Bella and this is Alice, Jasper, Edward, Vanessa, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie" I said pointing them out. "I already know who you guys are and this might hurt" she said after she said that I felt a sharp pain and after that there was fire I kept my mouth shut knowing that Edward would probably here me and it might cause him pain I could here others screaming for Victoria to kill them but I had a feeling that she left us.

The pain was horrifying it was as if we were on fire soon it started to crease at my arms and legs I thought it was over guess what I was wrong it was building up in my heart I wanted to scream but I didn't. It finally stopped and I opened my eyes for the first time. I saw everything the light had more colors that I couldn't see with human eyes. Wait if I'm not human then what am I? I looked around and saw that my family was still on the ground wait did I say family I'm way over my head. Where I was laying there was a piece of paper I walked over to there and I saw it was a note it said:

_Bella,_

_I guess your probably wondering how I know your name well I've been watching you and your family or friends for quite some time now. And the second thing your wondering is what the heck am I well to answer your question you're a vampire I took your baby Vanessa and put her in a safe place don't worry I wont kill her she's with human foster parents until she is old enough to become a vampire. You have a choice to become a vegetarian vampire or a vampire that drinks human blood a vegetarian vampire is a vampire that feeds off of animals. I myself happen to be a vampire that feed's off of humans that's why I bit you guys well you guys will never see me again umm your daughter is to come anonymously okay well got to go I smell hikers I think it's two._

_Yours truly,_

_Victoria_

_P.S. Edward really does love you umm you guys are going to get married and soon._

When I stopped reading I looked around and saw that everyone was sitting down. They looked up at me when I started crying. Edward rushed over to me witch took 1.5 seconds. "Bella what's wrong" Edward asked. "She took Vanessa I don't know where but they took her and guess what were vampires isn't that amazing we have to choose vegetarian vampires or vampires that feed off of humans" I said then I added "I choose vegetarian" I said. "And you guys" I asked. They looked at each other as if they were speaking silently then looked at me and they all said "We choose the same Bella" that brought a smile to my face. I barely noticed my throat was burning I cupped my hand to my throat. "Let's go hunt" I said smiling.

But wait I didn't know what to hunt and how to hunt I just let my senses take over me I started running then I heard a mountain lion about 2 miles away I started running towards it. I saw it running after a deer it smelled gross I leaped and attacked it. It started struggling when it saw me it started clawing and biting I bit into its neck. I felt the warm blood going down my throat it creased the sensation in my throat just a little bit. All too soon the blood was gone. I went to search for my family I heard someone about a mile away I started running towards it. I saw it was Alice I heard her talking _ok now how do I drink its blood hmm I got under me. Ugh my throat's burning like hell umm I think I should go ask somebody wait no then they'll think I'm stupid what to do what to do. _I started laughing Alice spun around to look at me "What's so funny Bella?" Alice asked. "Well I heard you talking about how you didn't know what to do I mean how you don't know how to bite into the deer" I said laughing again. "Uhh Bella I was thinking that how did you hear that?!? She asked. "I don't know I just did" I said "Oh and Alice all you have to do is bite into its neck" I said. "Thanks Bella" "No problem" I said I turned and ran I smelled something gross I ran towards it was a dog. It saw me and growled I got into a crouching position it ran away I was going to go after it when it started coming back but it wasn't a dog It was a human "Bella is that you" a husky voice asked from the trees. "Ya it's me who are you?" I asked. "Umm well close your eyes and I'll come out of the woods okay and close your eyes" I closed my eyes and waited. "Okay now open" I open and saw _Jacob_. I was surprised "_What are you doing here"_ I asked hissing he held up his hands and backing away. "Hey It's not my fault I didn't know you were going to have a baby especially mine I didn't know I'm sorry" he said. "You're sorry really well do you think I'm going to forgive you. You ruined my life at school they think I'm a freak and at home I'm the disgrace to my family, also I had to support myself and a child you don't know anything. And know this I'm know a vampire and my child gone or kidnapped ya where were you with some other girl what I guessed you scud her to huh" I said. He just looked at me "you're telling me you're a vampire? If your are then I have to kill you unless you and your family promise you wont kill any of our people or anyone else or you will call war to us werewolves okay and a other thing is don't blame me okay I didn't know" he said I heard something behind me I turned around and saw Edward I ran to him. "Edward!" I said. I ran into his arms. He looked at me and smiled then looked at Jacob "Who the hell is he" Jacob said. "Jacob this is Edward my boyfriend" I said. "And Edward this is Jacob my bitch ass ex boyfriend" I said smiling. Edward just looked at me I gave him the eyes I'll tell him everything later. He nodded "Edward can we go I don't want to stay here and see who else he's going to screw" I said again he just nodded and we started running to find everyone else.

We ran about half ways until we heard the others. I stopped and looked at Edward. "Uhh Edward did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No Bella why are you asking" "Edward your acting funny" I said crossing my arms. "I'm acting funny because one your shirt is stained with blood. And two I read the letter Victoria wrote you." He said looking down from where I was standing it looked like he was blushing. "Uh—"I was cut off my Alice screaming. Me and Edward glanced at each other and took off to go find Alice. I saw her up ahead. "Alice what is it" I asked. "I uh I" she was mumbling _uh Bella I think I saw the future_ Alice was saying in her head I heard Edward gasp _did I just hear Alice's mind?!? Wow I think I'm going crazy_ Edward was saying in his mind. "No Edward you're not crazy you can read minds just like me" I said crossing my arms. _So if I can read minds then why can't I read yours?_ _I don't really know I think I'm a shield to and I figured out I can control emotions to_ I said. _No you can't Bella then what am I feeling right now?_ I laughed he just crossed his arms. _Your feeling like you don't want to be here with Alice and well I guess your right but she's your sister and we have to help her out even though you don't like it_ "Uhh if you guys don't mind I would appreciate it if you guys don't talk through your mind's it's very rude" Alice said annoyed. I laughed. "Okay Alice sorry and about your vision I know I'm not an expert myself but I think you can look into the future anytime" I said "Okay thanks know I'm going to go find Jasper to go tell him" Alice said running away. _Well she's gone_ Edward thought "Oh shut up" I said slapping his arm he held up his arm in surrender I laughed.


End file.
